Brindlepaw
Brindlepaw is a light brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. He has heterochromia: Right eye is blue and Left eye is grayish-green. History In the Life of Brindlestar ''The Life of Brindlestar: The Beginning Brindlekit, along with Cloudkit is born to Lilyflower and Hazelstorm on an average Newleaf afternoon. While playing with his brother and his best friend Ravenkit, and Ravenkit's sisters Aspenkit and Pinekit, they are interrupted by Hazelstorm, who asks Cloudkit if he would like to eat with his friends. Confused, as they walk away, Brindlekit says "hi" to Hazelstorm. Brindlekit feels upset towards his father, and jealousy towards his brother, and decides to fall asleep instead. He and Cloudkit witness thier parents seperation. His father says to their mother, "I cant even look at Brindlekit without thinking of you!" which ultimately ends all ties. A few moons pass, and Brindlekit vows to never speak to Hazelstorm again. One day, he finds himself the only one awake. He sees and follows his father outside. Brindlekit grows anxious as they cross over the now-flooded Marshlands. He sees him planning something secret with 3 rogues: Boothe, Luna, and Pierre. Suddenly, it starts to rain, then it starts to downpour, and he gets scared. As Brindlekit turns around, he slips and falls into the now raging torrent. Hazelstorm and the rogues do nothing and continue to plan as Brindlekit is drowning. He crashes his head into a rock, and is unconscious. Hazelstorm, to avert suspicion, brings the body of Brindlekit to the camp, where a frantic and hysterical Lilyflower is waiting. Brindlekit stays unconscious for 2 moons. He wakes up and is almost immediately appointed apprentice, given Owlwing, his uncle, as his mentor. Owlwing shows to be laid back, and allows Brindlepaw to explore the territory with his brother and his friend. It is there that Cloudpaw shares the news of Longclaws death, which happend under Hazelstorms supervision. And it is there where Cloudpaw shows signs of homosexuality. In the day that follows, Cloudpaw, after the urging of Darkpaw, tells Brindlepaw, in the presence of Ravenpaw, that he and Darkpaw are mates. Ravenpaw challenges Cloudpaw and Darkpaw, and, though he promises he wouldn't tell anyone, doesn't speak to Cloudpaw and Darkpaw, and hardly speaks to his best friend Brindlepaw. As Cloudpaw and Brindlepaw are on their 3rd and 2nd assesments, respectively, they overhear there father and his minions discussing plans. Bluetail and Owlwing, who were watching their apprentices, overhears this too, and the two confront Hazelstorm. Hazelstorm kills Bluetail, and has Violet, his new mate, Luna, and Boothe attack and kill Owlwing, all in the presence of Cloudpaw and Brindlepaw. It is their that Hazelstorm has Pierre bring his army to take over Riverlcan. Hazelstorm succeeds, killing Fallowstar and many warriors in the process, and declares himself leader of the new Era of Riverclan. The Life of Brindlestar: The Dark Ages ''Coming Soon once Fanfiction release Family Tree Mistystar | Dawnflower-----Unknown tom | ------- | Mossyfur------Pebblefoot Robinwing-------Petalfur | | ------------ -------------- | | | Hazelstar--------------------Lilyflower Owlwing | -------- | | Brindlepaw Cloudpaw